Yoshijk Dèkkas
Character Appearance Smooth, green skin with white belly and trimming, including white hand palms and foot soles. Wears the Hero's garments, similar to the Hero of Time's. Right eye is forest green, left eye is deep blue. Personality Heroic, friendly, shy sometimes open sometimes, heroic, selfless at times. Seeks action-packed adventure and is always on a quest for something. Tends to be self-conscious a lot but is nearly always very considerate of those who are kind and deserving. History Yoshijk hatched from his egg some great time after the war of Hyrule was waged. Before hatching, he was layed within the Sacred Realm for his own safety by his parents. Yoshijk discovered his past through messages left behind on stones by his ancestors. What was once the kingdom of Hyrule, though, was then void of all intelligent life. Creatures of the lands remained, but not its previous bi-ped inhabitants. Yoshijk ventured around, exploring the land on his own, discovering ancient ruins and locations that were once inhabited centuries ago. Once, on a curious venture deep into the forest, Yoshijk came across a ruined pedestal bearing a shining, blue-hilted blade. He stepped up to the ancient blade, gripped it firmly in his handpaws, and heroically drew it and thrusted it skyward, shining his new sword's divine light throughout the forest. It was then he realized his destiny as the Hero of Worlds... Current Goals: Throughout his lifetime, he explored many different worlds, seeking more and more adventure and casting down evil in all the worlds it lurked, and in all forms it took on. This is what he does still, leisurely venturing through many foreign and diverse worlds in search of exceptional friends and lots of fun and excitement. Other Notes Yoshijk has a thing for psychology and mental and social health and interactions. He does occasional art of his own species, and plays his Ocarina of Time as his main instrument. His uses nearly all weapons and abilities of all the Heroes of the legends, most especially his favorites--the Megaton Hammer, Master Sword, Mirror Shield, Biggoron Sword, and Hook/Clawshots. He's an exceptional archer and is also skilled in the use of firearms. (He's discovered some in some of his worldly travels to human lands). His arsenal included an M16-A2 assault rifle, dual ZMG mini uzies, and a 50-caliber magnum revolver. Yoshijk also is a bi-shapeshifter, as he can transform between each of his two forms--a Hylian Yoshi, and a black and white Western dragon alter version of himself. His alter half is named Jansen. Jansen represents balance (yin/yang black and white) though also at times represents Yoshijk's deeper, more emotional side. Yoshijk can willingly shift forms on a stable mind, but will shift involuntarily when he's put into an unstable state of mind. His unstable dragon self will then become the anti-Hero, and wreak instability and colder emotions unto those around him. However, when at peace, Jansen keeps a stable mindset and a firm grip on his surroundings and reality. Also when at peace, he gains Nayru's powers in partial, gaining limited jurisdiction over atmospheric conditions and behavior, as well as protective magical abilities. Gallery HLyoshijk.jpg|Hyrulian Legacy Artwork Category:Characters Category:Hylians